Rainbow Connection
by Zohh
Summary: [Song fiction] She wasn’t a lover, and she gave up dreaming, so what was she supposed to be?  [Light Maiko]


Yet another Maiko song-fic. However, this one is light. It was also co-written by 'Someone So Disgusticified'.

* * *

Mai looked out of the window in the Ba Sing Se palace. It had been raining earlier, much to her delight, but now it had stopped and to her disappointment, a rainbow had appeared. 

Rainbows were too colorful, and full of happiness; something that Ty Lee would enjoy. Mai would much rather look at the gray bleakness, but still often found herself looking up at the stars for a few moments some nights.

_Why are there so many  
Songs about rainbows  
And what's on the other side  
Rainbows are visions  
They're only illusions_

Peering over her shoulder to confirm that no one else was around, Mai let out a sigh and looked closer at the meteorological phenomena, trying to see where it had started and ended. She knew it was silly of course, because her mother had told her when she was little that rainbows never ended, and that it would disappear before you could find it's end. Mai wanted to say that the colors reminded her of someone, but she could only think of Ty Lee and her perkiness. She would say Zuko, but only because he was constantly on her mind due to the fact they now lived together. But, the rainbow reminded nothing of her nothing of him.

_And rainbows have nothing to hide  
So we've been told and some chose to  
Believe it  
But I know they're wrong wait and see  
_

Zuko was dark and moody, and easily annoyed. He was like a thunderstorm.

The townspeople started emerging from their homes, all of them gazing up at the sky and pointing at the rainbow. Little kids squealed at the amazing sight and danced around joyously. Others shared this moment with those of which they loved, hugging or kissing under the multicolored arc. Mai rolled her eyes and looked away from the window, crossing her arms. There were those that shared love underneath the rainbow, ones that shared their hopes and dreams with it, and then there was Mai. She was neither in love at the moment, that she would admit to, or wishing hopelessly. She was just there, thinking.

_Someday we'll find it  
The rainbow connection  
The lovers, the dreamers and me_

She had wasted time wishing, but now she knew she was meant to do something else, be someone else. Mai just couldn't spend all of her time waiting for the arrogant prince. But then again, that's what kept her looking up at the night sky every so often. When she was little, she wished Zuko would be the Fire Lord, and that she would be his wife and they would happily ever after. That old thought disgusted her. Mai snorted at the thought of living happily ever after. She herself was moody, and was partial to thunderstorms, and not rainbows. Ty Lee had once told her that every night she would wish on the first start she saw before going to bed, and Mai had hopelessly tried it, for she had been gullible back then. Her wishes had never been granted.

_Who said that every wish  
Would be heard and answered  
When wished on the morning star  
Somebody thought of that  
And someone believed it  
And look what its done so far  
What's so amazing  
That keeps us star gazing  
What so we think we might see_

"Mai! Did you see it? Did you see the rainbow?" Ty Lee came rushing out of the throne room to find Mai leaning against the wall next to the window.

"Yes," Mai sighed, without even bothering to look back at the now faded phenomena.

"Don't you just love rainbows? They're so pretty!" Ty Lee gushed, which caused Mai to wonder how she was even friends with someone so happy all of the time.

_Someday we'll find it  
That rainbow connection  
The lovers the dreamers and me_

"Not really," Mai replied, knowing full well what Ty Lee would say next.

"Oh Mai, you're so boring and depressed!"

"Life is boring and depressing," Mai said, walking off to her room.

_All of us under its spell  
We know that its probably magic_

It was depressing how she still loved the prince, when she should have gotten over it a long time ago. During the time when Zuko was banished, and away from the Fire Nation, Mai would dream that he would come back miraculously, only to wake up and find that he was still gone. He was gone, and that's the way it was supposed to be. She eventually stopped having those dreams, when she finally realized and understood that Zuko wasn't allowed back home. She pushed all thoughts of him aside, and lived her normal, bland, bleak life. No rainbows.

_Have you been half asleep  
And have you heard voices  
I've heard them calling my name  
Are these the sweet sounds that called  
The young sailors  
I think they're one and the same  
I've heard it too many times to ignore it  
There's something that I'm supposed to be_

She wasn't a lover, and she gave up dreaming, so what was she supposed to be? Mai sat on her bed, and looked out the window once more to see that the rainbow had disappeared. She got up to close the wooden door, and saw that Zuko was walking by. He acknowledged her, and slowed his walking as he passed her door. Mai quickly closed it after he was completely down the hall, went back to sitting on her bed.

_Someday we'll find it  
The rainbow connection  
The lovers, the dreamers and me_

* * *

I had a little trouble with this one, but I think it didn't turn out too badly. I leave for camp tomorrow at around 6 am, so I think this may be my last post, other than reviews. 


End file.
